Cosas de chuchos y sarnosos
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Kôga es invitado al casamiento de InuYasha y Kagome; y luego de eso decide instalarse con el grupo por unos cuantos días. Por desgracia, el que tiene que soportarlo, es InuYasha. Pero él no se quedará atrás.
1. Chapter 1

Características: Kôga/InuYasha. Humor/Friendship. Serie de viñetas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y toda la obra original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; sin embargo, la idea de este fic es mía. :3

Advertencias: En ningún momento hay Yaoi, o eso creo. Rating T por el lenguaje y los temas que se abarcan.

* * *

**Cosas de chuchos y sarnosos**

* * *

_Introducción_

* * *

Antes del casamiento, Kagome volvió loco a medio mundo con la preparación de la boda, y todo potenciado por Sango. Miroku cuidaba de los niños, las mujeres corrían de acá para allá, e InuYasha tuvo que hacer de decorador de la aldea junto con muchas jovencitas. No fue masculino.

Pero lo peor fueron las invitaciones. Y, la peor de todas, a ojos de InuYasha, fue la de Kôga. No le importaba su clan, pero Kôga particularmente... era como si fuera dos ladrillos atados a sus pelotas. Le pesaban, lo paspaban y lo lastimaban. No es que lo dejaría morir si pudiera, pero sí le cortaría las cuerdas vocales; sí, eso sí. Era como si el lobo quisiera ver su cabeza explotar. Disfrutaba haciendo de su día algo imposible de vivir; y encima se colaba en las cenas con Kagome, y se comía todo SU ramen.

No lo soportaba.

Por eso, cuando Kôga les comunicó su decisión de quedarse en la aldea por tiempo indeterminado, InuYasha sufrió un síncope.

No estuvo de acuerdo y fue algo que toda la aldea notó (destrozaron la mitad peleando, cosa que Kaede remarcó varias veces y después los puso a limpiar y arreglar las cosas), pero finalmente Kôga se salió con la suya, gracias a Kagome, e InuYasha no pudo hacer más que cruzarse de brazos y permanecer de mal humor el resto del día.

Pero luego... luego vino el infierno.

Kôga había tenido la inspiración divina de pasar el día pensando cómo volver loco a InuYasha. Y luego lo ponía en práctica mediante conversaciones… cortas, por lo general.

Las charlas se habían vuelto recurrentes. La gente de la aldea, el grupo de InuYasha e incluso Kagome, comenzaba a creer que esos dos se estaban llevando mejor; muy a pesar de que algunas charlas terminaran en corridas, patadas voladoras y Vientos Cortantes.

Yo me encargué de recopilar todas las que estaban a mi alcance, pondré la fuente de quien la escuchó en cada capítulo. Fue un arduo trabajo, pero también muy divertido. Espero que puedan disfrutar, tanto como yo, las recurrentes peleas entre estos dos.

* * *

Nota:

La idea del fic salió mientras me bañaba... no esperen gran cosa. Me preguntaba qué pasaría si InuYasha y Kôga tuvieran que convivir en el mismo sitio durante algún tiempo, y la verdad es que me imaginé un Kôga bastante molesto. Creo que estos dos disfrutan mucho de pelearse. XD Como las conversaciones sin sentido entre ellos salían muy rápido en mi cabeza, me decidí a hacer una serie de viñetas que los vinculara de una manera no romántica, sino más bien de una amistad basada en insultos y golpes.

Espero que les llame la atención. Y ahora que leyeron, dejen su review aquí abajo y bailaremos la macarena a la luz de la luna. Besos,

Morgan.


	2. Chapter 2

Características: Kôga/InuYasha. Humor/Friendship. Serie de viñetas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y toda la obra original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; peeeeeeeeeeero, la idea es mía. :D

Advertencias: En ningún momento hay Yaoi, o eso creo. Rating T por el lenguaje y los temas que se abarcan.

* * *

**Cosas de chuchos y sarnosos**

* * *

— InuYasha —saludó.

— ¿Qué quieres?

El hanyô se encontraba sentado en un lugar realmente desolado, con los brazos cruzados, y había soltado un bufido de desesperación cuando olió a Kôga, que ahora se había sentado al lado.

— Que hostil eres, cara de perro, sólo vine a saludarte.

InuYasha hizo caso omiso.

— Estuve pensando en algo.

— ¿Qué te irás de aquí porque tienes que contagiar la sarna en otro lugar?

Kôga sonrió.

—No, me preguntaba qué te dan de comer.

El hanyô enfocó su vista en el youkai, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, apestoso?

— Quería saber si Kagome te trae esa comida de perro de su época.

— De esa comida sólo trae para ti —sonrió.

— Oh, que considerado —soltó—, ¿tú le recomendaste cuál era más rica?

InuYasha soltó un gruñido, pero no dijo más. Estaba a punto de golpearlo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Kôga siguió.

— ¿Y cuál es más rica?

— ¿No tienes a alguien más para molestar?

— Eres de las que más huelen.

— ¡Tú apestas a lobo revolcado en mierda! —exclamó, mirándolo a los ojos. Kôga seguía sin alterarse—. Aléjate.

Se incorporó y comenzó a caminar lejos de él. Kôga se apuró a alcanzarlo.

— Y si te tiro un palo, ¿lo vas a buscar?

Kôga apareció más tarde ayudando a Kaede con la cena, con un chichón en la cabeza, pero sonriente.

* * *

_Visto por Shippô, practicando sus métodos de ocultamiento, al atardecer._

* * *

Nota:

Hoy le tuve que comprar comida a mi perra, ¿adivinen por qué el capítulo salió así? Kôga e InuYasha adoran molestarse con el tema de "lobo" y "perro", así que creo muy conveniente que Kôga tocara el tema de la comida de perros. XD

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y la aceptación! *llora* Las adorooo :3

Espero que les guste, y a sus reviews. Besos :)

Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

Características: Kôga/InuYasha. Humor/Friendship. Serie de viñetas.

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Rumiko y yo sólo escribo esto porque me divierte. :D

Advertencias: En ningún momento hay Yaoi, o eso creo. Rating T por el lenguaje y los temas que se abarcan.

Nota de invitación al final.

* * *

**Cosas de chuchos y sarnosos**

* * *

— Chuchito.

InuYasha cerró los ojos e intentó contar hasta diez, que era algo que normalmente le recomendaba Kagome.

— Eres como la peste.

Kôga sonrió.

— Cada vez más cariñoso.

InuYasha no hizo caso; tal vez si no hablaba, él se iría.

— ¿Qué crees que es mejor?

Nop.

El hanyô no habló. Kôga siguió.

— ¿Un medio demonio perro, o un demonio lobo?

— Si es por olor, tú ganas, eres más apestoso.

Kôga rió sarcásticamente.

— Si es por pulgas, tú.

— Y por comportarse como un animal, tú.

Kôga le golpeó el hombro al tiempo que reía.

— Lo dice el perrito al que le dicen "Siéntate" y hace caso.

InuYasha gruñó algo en voz baja y frunció el ceño. Kôga le rompía mucho las pelotas.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda, sarnoso?

Kôga se encogió de hombros.

— Estoy aquí para transformarte en una persona decente —aseguró. InuYasha alzó una ceja—. Esas orejitas en tu cabeza te hacen ver muy tierno, no eres como un hombre.

— Yo también te puedo transformar en un hombre —la sonrisa de InuYasha parecía macabra—, deja que empiece por quitarte la cola, lobito.

— Calma, calma.

El hanyô se quedó quieto pero aún fruncía el ceño; mirando adelante. Estaban exactamente en la salida de la aldea de Kaede, InuYasha esperaba a que regresara su mujer y la anciana.

— De todos modos, creo que los lobos somos mejores —siguió Kôga, para molestia de InuYasha—, somos más veloces, tenemos más fuerza, no dependemos de espadas —le sonrió—, y somos más guapos.

El hanyô gruñó. Una palabra más y lo golpearía tanto que lo sentirían sus nietos.

— Por otra parte, ¿qué tienen ustedes los medio demonios perros, eh?

InuYasha lo observó quedamente, con los ojos entornados.

— Yo tengo a Kagome.

Kôga se fue a los pocos segundos. InuYasha tenía su victoria al fin.

* * *

_Escuchado por Sango, yendo a esperar a Kagome en la entrada, con sus gemelas._

* * *

Nota:

Fu, estoy muy molesta. Todo lo que había escrito hace poco estaba en mi pendrive, y la información dentro se perdió. La verdad que me quería matar. ¬¬

Como sea, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que no se pueden comparar a estos dos *O* Y me gusta pelearlos XD

Las adorooooooooooooo *O* GRACIAS por todos los reviews y demás, así como que me hacen muy feliz :)

Por cierto, las quiero invitar a un evento que tiene lugar en el foro** ¡Siéntate!**, que no sé si lo conocen, pero es como mi hijo XD El evento es un torneo organizado por dos moderadoras, Calandry (seguro la conocen) y por mi. Las invito a leer las reglas y sentirse atraídas(?), espero que se anoten :) Hay link en mi perfil.

Desde ya, ¡graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaci as por leer! Espero sus comentarios. :)

Morgan.


End file.
